Hear You Me
by princessangel396
Summary: Skylyn Winchester was sent to Ipswich for one thing: figure out why strange things keep happening, and fix it.She wasn't suppose to fall for the youngest Son, and mix hunting with pleasure. Will Sam and Dean ever forgive her? Longer Sum inside.NO slash!
1. New Day, New School

**Hey everyone! New story! I know, hate me or love me, you're pick! Anyway, I hope you all like this story, and please review! It really makes me smile and feel great when I get a review! If you all want to follow me on twitter, or have me follow you: twittdet396.**

**I do not own The Covenant or Supernatural. But I own Skylyn. Yay.**

_**Summary: **_**Skylyn Winchester was sent to Ipswich for one thing: figure out why strange things keep happening, and fix it. She wasn't suppose to fall for the youngest Son, and mix hunting with pleasure. With people still despairing, and Sam and Dean looking for John, what will Sky do when it seems the only life she has ever known is falling apart, and can Tyler step up and tell her how he feels before it's too late?  


* * *

**

**S.P.O.V.**

"_Are you in?" _I rolled my eyes at my brother's voice over the phone and kept walking.

"Yes, I'm in. It's just a school, do you think it would be _that _hard to get into?" he was acting like I had to break in. I mean, I'm enrolled here! I could just come and go as I pleased, now. He mumbled something and I sighed.

"_Anyway, you have your list, don't forget you're staying in dorm Madison, you're room 219. And you _don't_ have a roommate."_ I smirked and looked up to see everyone staring at me as I walked toward the steeps. The air was foggy and the ground was wet, but I walked without an umbrella.

"Oh, brother, do you know how much I love you?" he laughed and I heard the Impala in the background.

"_You better. And don't be bitchy like you get sometimes, you have to keep your cover up." _his deep voice ordered. I gasped.

"I am not _bitchy, _and don't worry: I got this." I replied as I finished walking up the stairs and ran my hand through my wild dirty blonde hair.

"_I know you do, Kid. Just makin' sure, Oh, Sammy says 'hi'." _I smiled.

"Tell him I said he needs a hair cut." he laughed and I grinned as he muttered:

"_She says 'hi,'" _to Sammy. I was about to open the door when two guys made a run for it and came to a stop in front of it.

"Here! Let me get that for you!" the guy on the right opened the door and looked at me with wide brown eyes. I smiled and nodded to him as I walked in.

"Thanks," I told him and he smirked and bumped fists with the other guy when he thought I wasn't watching.

"_Was that a boy?" _I rolled my eyes at my brother's angry voice and walked down the hall of Spenser Academy.

"Oh Dean, of course it was a boy. Spenser Academy is not for Nun's in training." I smirked as I kept walking, ignoring the stares of everyone in the halls.

"_Yeah, Smart-ass, but you better keep them away from you while I'm not there, and you better stay away from them." _I clicked my tongue and switched my cell phone to my other hand as I took my bag off my shoulder and opened it, looking for the paper work Sammy had so _carefully _put together for me.

"Dean, the way you speak of me. Almost as if I were boy obsessed!" I exclaimed and he snorted. I turned a corner and avoided running into someone. _Bitch. _I thought to the girl who didn't even notice.

"_That's because you are. Sammy thinks so too."_

"_Whatever is going on, leave me out of it!" _I heard Sammy hiss in the background.

"That's not true- oh, hey. You're cute." I smirked at the blonde guy walking down the hall. I only did it to annoy Dean, I didn't really think the guy would stop and try to make conversation. He smirked back at me.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." his deep blue eyes looked at me as he stopped walking. His hair was golden blonde, and he looked to be about 5'11. _Um, he really _was _cute._ His eyes then ran over me and he licked his lips.

"A little forward, but a lot fine," I rolled my eyes. _The player should've known._

"_Who is that? You better not be doing what I think you're doing! Are you talking to a guy?" _I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." I said to the guy as I started walking again.

"Cool it, Dean, I'm seventeen." I muttered into my cell phone.

"Hey, where you going? I thought we were talking?!" the blonde guy called from behind and I looked over my shoulder smirking.

"We were. Nice talking with you." I heard him whistle under his breath but I didn't turn back around.

"_You're my sister, and that will always come before your age." _I huffed and kept walking.

"If you say so, Hey, I'm almost to the office, anything I should remember?" I questioned and bit my lip as I waited.

"_Um, no, I think you know everything. Me and Sammy are going to hit Ohio, and then we'll stop by next week and see what you got. Sound good?" _Sam and Dean had dropped me off yesterday with the promises of returning once I had some info for them, and they had theirs. I would have rather been helping them find our father, but they wanted to do whatever they could without involving me. So, I got this Ipswich gig, and I couldn't pass it up.

"Yeah, I'll try not to miss you're ass for long." I smirked and heard him chuckled. Mine and Dean's relationship was _noting _like the way brother and sister acted. Instead of hating each other or loving each other, we insulted each other and that was our love. Where Sam and I could talk things out, Dean and I fought it out, sometimes with our fists. But hey, he was my brother, and no matter how big a dumb-dumb he could be, I loved him.

"_Yeah, we'll see how that ends. Anyway, get anything you can with what we gave you, and _please, _Sky. Be careful." I _smiled softly at my brothers concern. It wasn't everyday Dean said please.

"I will. Don't worry. Hey, I gotta go, tell Sam I said bye, and _you _guys be careful, okay?"

"_You got it, Skyly," _I rolled my eyes at the nickname but smiled.

"Talk to you later," he added.

"Yeah, you too, bye," I hung up and opened the door to the office. The room was big, as was everything at Spenser Academy. Sometimes hunting could have its ups and downs, and I didn't know which of the two this could be, but maybe it would be fun. The walls were white, and only had a few paintings' of woods and whatnot on them, but the office was full of people.

"May I help you, dear?" the older woman at the desk asked me as she stopped typing on her computer and smiled at me. I tried to smile back and handed her my paper work that Sam had given me. It was so good, no one would think twice about it being fake, which it was.

"Hi, I'm new here, and I was told to come here and you would get me started?" she looked at my papers and then back to me.

"Of course, dear, what did you say your name was?" I smiled and pushed some hair out of my eyes and behind my left ear.

"I'm Sky. Skylyn Winchester."

* * *

**Hey guys, I couldn't help but write this, and if you all like it, I'll keep updating it! Some things you should know?**

**This takes place in season one of Supernatural, and at the start of The Covenant. **

**Sky is Sam and Dean's sister, and I will get more into that later on, as you all probably have questions about Yellow Eyes and Mary Winchester.**

**This is NOT a Reid/OC story. It will be a Tyler/OC story. The OC is Sky. **

**There will be no Winchest, or anything of the kind. Sorry, I just don't write that stuff! And I'm sure I would be no good at it…**

**Sam and Dean will be coming into the story shortly and you all will just have to wait a little longer for that!**

**Last? Please review! Reviews mean so much to me, and whoever came up with "Reviews are love" is right! So show me some love and I'll love you forever!**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Billy Boy on Poison -On My Way

* * *

**

**Thanks, and please review!**

**~Angel**


	2. Meet The Sons

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out! I hope everyone is still reading and doing well! Please review this chapter and thank you to everyone who _HAS_ reviewed! I love you all! And if there are mistakes, go easy on me? Thank you!**

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

"Okay, dear. That should be all… do you know how to get to your dorm?" I nodded at the overly helpful woman and smiled.

"Yes, its right down the hall-"

"I'll have someone show you!" She cut me off and looked around the large office and then smiled.

"Kate! Kate, daring!" She called. A girl with beautiful dark skin and eyes looked up from a book full of papers and walked over.

"Yes, Mrs. Flower?" She asked politely as she smiled at her.

"Do you mind showing Miss Winchester to her dorm? It's in the same as yours." I fought rolling my eyes. _Yeah, lady, I know how to get there. Do you know how to get home?_

"That's okay. I know where-"

"Sure. I'd love to." 'Kate' cut me off and smiled. _What the hell is it with people not letting me talk? _I was used to Sam and Dean tuning me out, but other people I didn't even know? Now I felt like hitting someone. _Um, _maybe Sam was right about those anger management classes…

"Great! Have a nice day, dear." I tried to smile and nodded.

"You don't have to show me, it's okay. I can find it myself." I told Kate as we walked down the hall. She waved her hand, dismissing it.

"It's fine. I'm Kate, by the way." She held her perfectly manicure hand out and I shook it.

"Sky," I introduced myself shortly.

"Oh, that's a cool name! I wish I had a better name - Kate is just _so _common, you know?" She said wishfully as she twisted a piece of dark hair around her finger.

"It's actually Skylyn." I said, not really in the mood for talking.

"Skylyn! How beautiful! You're the second person in three days times that I've met with a name starting with 'S'!" She exclaimed happily. I guess she was just the kind of person that loved meeting new people.

"How nice…" I muttered.

"The dorm is just this way…" She mused. As we walked across the school yard, she told me things about the school that I already knew, but I nodded anyway.

"-And on Fridays, the food in the Café is _almost_ good. I think we must have a different cook that day…" She continued as we got to a large building with a sign that read "Madison Dorm"

"Most of the dorms are named after the presidents." Kate told me, as if reading my mind.

"You're in the same dorm as me and my new roommate, her names Sarah, by the way." I hummed in responds and she asked me what room number I was.

"219," I answered dejectedly.

"That's only 10 down from me!" She said, like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Yay…" I mumbled.

"Hey," My head snapped up at the hard tone her soft voice had taken and looked to see an angry glare on her pretty face.

"I've been nice to you, trying to be your friend… but if you're going to be a bitch, I'll just leave now and not even bother." Her dark brown eyes were hard and she had crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, I've been rude, haven't I?" She nodded and didn't move from her place in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just new, you know? And it's really early… I'm a bitch in the morning." I admitted and she smiled.

"It's okay. Just don't be too bitchy and we'll get along just fine." she told me as we started walking again.

"And I can be pretty bitchy in the morning, too." she said as she grinned and elbowed me playfully. I laughed a little and she showed me to my room.

"Hey. There's a party tonight… over by the cliffs… we do it every year - sorta like an end of summer throw out. Do you wanna come? You could meet new people, cute boys, and my roommate. My boyfriend will be there, too. You can't have him though." Kate offered as we got to my door and stood outside. I thought about it.

"Umm… I don't know…" I wasn't supposed to be partying, I was hunting. Dean told me to stay away from boys, there just wasn't _not_ going to be boys there, so, _lost case, Dean. _I don't think Sam had wanted to tell me what to do while I was here, but I knew he was happy about it. Me going to school, I mean. Sam probably thought I was still mad at him for leaving, but I forgave him a long time ago. I would have to make that clear to him when they came back, just to make sure. But… if I did go to the party, I could look for anything weirder then drunk teenagers and people doing drugs behind trees if I went.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Sarah's driving me, I'm sure she'll take you, too." Kate insisted. I smirked.

"You know what? I think that'll be great." she smiled and we said our good-byes.

I really didn't have anything to do after I picked up my uniform from the office along with my books. Spenser seemed like every school I had ever been to, just a lot richer and pickier. When the clock hit 9:30 I started getting dressed for the party. I dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black/gray short sleeve shirt. I left my hair down and put on a pair of black boots. A knock on the door made me hurry with my eyeliner and lip gloss. I grabbed my jacket and opened the door just as Kate raised her hand to knock again.

"Hey." I said as I put one arm in my jacket and then the other.

"Hey, took you long enough to get the door." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Sorry I didn't want to stab my eye out with liner." She smiled and put her hands in her jeans pockets.

"It's cool. This is Sarah." I turned to the blonde girl who was dressed in a short shirt that showed most of her stomach and short jean skirt.

"Hey, I'm Sky." I held out my hand and she took it with a friendly smile.

"Sarah. Kate tells me you're new to Spenser, too?" I nodded as we started walking down the hall and out of the dorm.

"Yeah, just got here this morning," No need to tell them that Sam and Dean had left me at the Motel last night and trusted me with taking a taxi to Spenser.

"I got here a few days ago. I'm from Boston." She told me. I nodded. Sarah was one of the students who believed in bringing their car with them to Spenser, and for that, Kate was very grateful.

"I'm so happy you're my roommate!" she exclaimed to Sarah when we got into Sarah's old car.

"Not only are you nice and everything… but you have a car! You can take us places on the weekends!" Sarah laughed lightly and pulled out of Spenser.

"Happy I can help."

"You don't have a car, do you, Sky?" I shook my head when Kate looked back at me since I had taken the backseat.

"Nope, guess I'm not as cool as Sarah." I said jokily and she grinned.

"That's too bad." we made small talk while we drove for close to half an hour before we got to a turn-off off the main road that led us into the woods.

"This is where the party is?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"Yep," Kate nodded.

"Just keep driving and we'll see some cars soon enough." I looked out of my window but all I could see were large trees in the light that was provided by the full moon. Soon enough Sarah slowed the car after driving a few miles in when few people and cars became visible.

"Park here," Kate told Sarah as she pointed to a spot a few feet away and away from any of the other cars.

As soon as I got out of the car I could hear loud music coming from somewhere down the woods, and smell the smoke of a burring fire.

"I hope we haven't missed anything good. Pogue said he'd be here later." Kate said as she ran her fingers through her dark hair and sighed.

"Pogue?" I questioned.

"My boyfriend." She said with a smile.

"Well, how do I look? Hot, sexy, cute? All three, maybe?" Sarah and I laughed some and Kate glared.

"No, really, do I look ugly?" she asked as she touched her jacket and looked at us. I chuckled slightly and Sarah answered:

"You look great, Kate." Kate then looked at me and I stood up taller.

"Oh yeah, all three for sure," she looked satisfied and then looked at us.

"You don't look so bad yourselves. Now, let's get this party started!" She turned around and started in the direction of the part.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Sarah asked me as we watched Kate walk way. I sighed and shook my head.

"I have no idea."

It was an okay night: not really warm, but not _that_ cold, and like I said: half of everyone here was drunk. Kate, Sarah, and I were standing by the fire seeing as Sarah had wore a shirt that was barely there and had no jacket. Sarah was a nice girl, like Kate had said, and like me, she was new - just not for the some reasons as me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was about 5'3. She wasn't really quiet but she didn't talk too much. Someone I could probably get along with. Kate, as I came to know, didn't have many friends. She befriended everyone, but only hung out with a few. More of an 'I-know-you-but-I-don't-hang-out-with-you-' kind of person. Whatever, it wasn't my problem.

"So give me the scoop. Who's here?" Sarah asked Kate as they looked around at all of the dancing people.

"Okay, the first thing you both need to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick. He treats girls like dirt." she said in disgust as she pointed him out. He was an okay looking guy, I guess. Not really what I would call good-looking, but the kind that girls went crazy over with hair that looked like he fixed it every time he looked in a mirror.

"Okay… who's that?" Sarah asked as she looked at a guy with short hair and a smile on his face.

"The new guy," Kate said with a grin. Sarah was smiling and staring back at him as he looked at her.

"He's looking over here." she said with a giggle and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I don't know much about him, but I intent to find out." she said with a smile. He smiled at everyone but when he looked away from them he looked like he wished he could be anywhere else. _I know how you feel, New Guy. I know how you feel…_

"He's cute…" she said with a gigged. I rolled my eyes and turned my head the other way.

"Do you wanna dance?" Some half drunken guy asked me as he leaned in close to me. I took a step back and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm here with someone." I lied.

"So? Ditch him." He said, slowly going over his words. I rolled my eyes and then smirked.

"I'm a lesbian." his green eyes were still glossy but widen some.

"That's cool… she can dance too…" I rolled my eyes and Kate and Sarah laughed.

"I think there's more beer over there." I pointed to my left and it worked like a charm and he was gone.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian…" Kate said, kind of awkwardly. I laughed.

"I'm not. I just don't want a drunk guy puking all over me at the end of the song." She 'ohh,' and nodded, she then looked away and Sarah asked about my tattoo.

"What is it?" I had forgotten about that showing with the shirt I had wore, it came just above my belly button and showed the thick, inked pentagram with flames surrounding it that was on the bottom of my back.

"Just something that I picked out, cool, huh?" I said shortly with a smile and she nodded.

"I got the one on my back when I was sixteen. My friends got me drunk and I woke up with it the next morning. I don't even know what it means." she told me as she showed me hers. Looking at it I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"That's the ancient symbol for hope. Some people believe it to be a sign of the Devil, but if the corners are turned up - like yours is - it means hope or peace." I explained before I could stop myself. She and Kate looked at me in shock.

"How do you know all of that?" Sarah asked in a voice only identified as amazement. I pushed my lips and answered as best I could.

"I read a lot of old books. Symbols are… cool." That sounded okay to me. Something a teenager would say? I thought so.

"Oh. Well, you're going to get along with your classes just fine." Kate said with a sly smiled and then looked away.

"Wow, I had no idea. Thanks, Sky." I nodded and put my hands in my pockets.

"They're here." Kate said in a dreamy voice, looking straight ahead.

"Who?" I questioned. She then smiled.

"The Sons of Ipswich." My eyebrows shot up and I looked where her eyes were glued.

Four guys made their way toward us.

"Are they like, a band, or something?" I asked and she laughed.

"Or something, I like you, you're funny. Not like the other stuck-up bitches here." she told me and I didn't know what to say to that.

"Hey, Kate," the one with tan skin and dark hair called out as he came to a stop in front of us. He wore a dark gray jacket and had his hands in his pockets.

"Caleb." she greeted with a smile. I pushed my lips as he and Sarah undressed each other with their eyes. I then nodded to myself. _He was a good-looking guy._

"Hey!" Kate then said loudly and threw herself at a guy with longish dark hair, wearing a leather jacket.

"You're late," she pouted as he stared at her with a smile. It was obvious he was her boyfriend, and he looked at her with love as he warped his arms around her.

"I had a thing with the family. Who are these two?" he asked as he looked at me and Sarah.

"Oh, this is my new roommate, Sarah. And this is Sky. I found her in the office." she explained. I smirked.

"Glad to know I'm like a stray." she laughed and three other guys walked up.

"Yes, and I just _had _to take you home!" she laughed again. I looked over at the fire that was a few feet away and watched as the flames danced higher and higher. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kate called my name and looked up at the guy.

"This is Pogue Parry." He waved hello. She then looked to her right.

"Tyler Simms." he smiled shyly and looked down. _Aw, a shy boy. I love em' shy boys…_

He then looked back up and right at me with deep blue eyes. I did the all-too-girl-thing and stopped breathing for a moment as I stared at him. His hair was a dark brown and he wore one of those hoodie jackets that reminded me of what Sam wore, and a pair of dark jeans. He looked younger than the others, but was about 6'0. He smiled and looked down again.

"Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." The blonde one cut Kate off and stepped in front of us. He then put his hand out and Sarah took it.

"Good evening." he said smoothly.

"Good evening." Sarah mocked his voice and smiled, amused.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her." I hid a laugh and looked down.

"Caleb Danvers… and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." Caleb saved Reid as he looked at Sarah and smiled brightly. Sarah laughed and smiled.

"Good. Sarah." she introduced herself again and he nodded.

"Hey… I know you?" Reid said, almost like a question and walked around me in a circle, like an animal about to attack its prey.

"Do you?" I asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah, you're the girl who put the moves on me in the hall this morning." Once I looked at him again, I knew he was right. He wore an orange hoodie with a jacket over top and black fingerless gloves. I grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't really say I was putting the moves on you. I was just making a point." I said as he smirked and looked me over again.

"To whom?" he asked, the smirk still on his cocky, but cute, face.

"Someone you wouldn't know." he smirked at me and I returned the look.

"Not that I would mind if you did…" He trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't. Don't worry." He licked his lips and took a step toward me.

"God, Reid. Leave the girl alone." A smooth, quiet voice made Reid take his eyes off me, and the owner of the voice stepped forward some.

"Calm, Baby Boy." Reid said to Tyler as he patted him on his shoulder. Tyler rolled his blue eyes and looked at me.

"Just ignore him… he's not very bight." I bit my lip to keep from smiling and looked down.

"Hey!" Reid yelled at him and he laughed.

"I'm Tyler, by the way." he said shyly as he looked around.

"I got that." I said as I nodded toward Kate. He blushed and it was adorable. _Adorable? What am I, a Hallmark card?_

"I'm Skylyn. Sky if you want." I told him quickly, trying to make him see that I wasn't making fun of him.

"Hi." he said, staring at me.

"Hi." I smiled. We kind of just stared at each other for a few moments and then we got interrupted from whatever we may have had going on.

"Hey, Caleb," A high pitched voice said as a short girl with fizzy red hair stepped in front of Sarah and smiled at Caleb.

"Kira," He looked at her for a moment then back to Sarah.

"How was your summer?" She questioned in a breathy voice and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Umm…" he didn't seem to have an answer and looked at Sarah again.

The girl then turned around and looked at Sarah with a smirk.

"I'm Kira." she shook hands with Sarah.

"Sarah." she smiled at her.

"Oh, right, from the Boston Public. Tell me… how does one go about getting into Spenser from a Public?" She asked with a sugar sweet smile. I glared at her.

"Tell me… how does one go about being a redheaded bitch?" she stared at me with her mouth open and Reid openly laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked me, insults in her eyes. I smirked.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb answered for me.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" That Aaron guy with the weird hair said as he got in Caleb's face the best he could with being shorter than him.

"Look, I don't want any trouble…" Caleb said slowly.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron answered.

"Look, why don't you take your girlfriend, you guys shut your mouths, and you go mind your own business?" I offered and he looked at me.

"Oh, two new girls in one night, who might you be?" I glared.

"Someone you will not be sleeping with." he looked shocked and then glared at me.

"Don't flatter yourself." he told me coldly. Tyler stepped forward and Caleb put a hand on his chest.

"You posers make me want to puke!" one of Aaron's followers yelled. Reid stepped forward, the look on his face saying he wanted to fight.

"Oh, is that right?" Reid asked with a glare. Caleb did the same as with Tyler and stopped him.

"Hey, hey! Let it go." Caleb told him. It was clear that Caleb was the leader of whatever group they might be. Kate had called them 'The Sons of Ipswich'. I would have to look into that. Find out what it meant.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said, in that cocky little voice of his. It was starting to give me a headache.

"Actually, I think it's Kira who owes Sarah the apology." Caleb said, pointing from Kira to Sarah.

Sarah smirked at her and Aaron looked away. He then looked back at Caleb and pushed him back. Caleb was still taller than him by half a head, and I was pretty sure he could take him. So that was a pretty stupid move. Aaron then moved closer to Caleb and the 'New Guy' as Kate had called him got between them.

"Hey, hey." he said, pushing Aaron back some. He then looked at Kira.

"You _were _being kind of bitchy." he told her. The guy behind Aaron took that moment to puke all over his back. I covered my mouth and nose. Everyone laughed or looked away in disgust. Reid started laughing quietly and Caleb looked disappointed and sicken.

"Hey, guys? Guys, guys! Dylan just called, he said he just saw three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell Road." A guy over by the DJ stand called out over the microphone, everyone forgot about Aaron and starting running up the sand hill and toward the woods.

"Best we get going then, huh?" I said with a smirk and started running up the hill as well.

"Do you need a ride?" Pogue asked Kate as we walked through the woods to Sarah's car.

"No. Sarah drove us out here."

"I could use a lift." The new guy said as he walked from behind us.

"Sure." Kate smiled at him.

"Hey, nice going back there. Caleb." Caleb said as he held his hand out to Chase.

"Chase. Thought that guy and I were about to go at it," He told Caleb as he shook his hand and laughed.

"His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though?" Reid smirked.

"Hey," I looked to my right at the sound of Tyler's voice. He walked beside me with his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet as he walked. Something about him made me smile.

"Hey." I answered and he just sorta nodded to himself. We were almost to the cars when he spoke again.

"What's your last name?" He blurted out. I looked at him a little shocked, and even with the dark of night I could tell he was blushing.

"Sorry." He muttered. I smiled some and answered:

"Winchester."

"Winchester…" I heard him say quietly. We got to the car and I smiled at Tyler.

"It was nice meeting you, Tyler. I hope to see you around." he smiled back and I got into the backseat of Sarah's car. Chase then got in on the other side and smiled at me.

"I'm Chase Collins." I smiled at him even though he made me feel weird. He had this creepy vibe to him. Like he knew something no one else did.

"Sky," I said, and looked out the window, trying to ignore the hunter side of me telling me this guy wasn't right.

"Come on, Sarah. Let's go." Kate said from the front seat.

"We gotta get out of here before the cops come!"

"My car won't start!" she called out the window.

"Hop in with us!" Pogue offered from the backseat of the Hummer all of the guys were in.

"I can't just leave it here!" I opened my door and got out.

"Sky?" Sarah said in confusion as I walked to the front of the car and popped the hood.

"Try it again." I told her. She tried starting it and I knew what was wrong.

"It's the spark plug. Do you have some jumpers?" she shook her head.

"I can fix it for you." Reid called out and got out of the car.

"Reid!" Caleb called after him.

"It's the spark plug. It's too old. I heard it clicking when she started it on the way here, but I figured it could wait." I told him. He shook his head but had a small smirk playing on his lips.

"So you know about cars?" he asked as he looked under the hood. I smirked.

"Just a little," A little didn't cut it. Dad and Dean had made sure I knew everything there was to know about the Impala, and pretty much every other car out there.

"You can't fix it then…" I told him sadly. He still had that small smirk on his lips and he looked to my right.

"Is that your cell phone over there?" he nodded his head and I turned around to look.

"Where?" I asked but he didn't answer. I looked at the ground then put my hand over my back pocket when I didn't see anything.

"No, I have mine…" I said as I looked at him.

"Oh… my bad… try it again!" he said to Sarah. She turned the key and the car started.

"Thank you!" she called out with a smile.

"How did you do that?" I questioned as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"It's all in the way you touch things… almost like the way you touch a woman." He said with a smirk. I shook my head at his airy tone and then smiled.

"Whatever. Thanks, Reid."

"Not a problem." He looked me up and down one last time. I bit my lip. He smirked and headed back to his car.

"Sky, get in!" Kate called from the car. I dropped the hood and got in the car just as we heard the sirens from the police cars.

"This is so fun!" Kate laughed from the front seat as Sarah took off down the woods like a demon out of Hell. To me, it was just a bit slower than the way Dean liked to drive everyday.

"How did Reid fix the car so fast?" Chase asked, looking at me with dark eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know…" I muttered but I was sure he heard me.

* * *

"We must be the last ones in." Chase said as we walked the empty halls of Spenser at 2:30 AM.

"Well, this is us." Kate told said as we stopped in front of her and Sarah's dorm. Chase had taken it upon himself to walk us to our dorm, and Kate was loving it. _huh, I wonder what her boyfriend would say?_

We all stood outside of their room and then Chase raised his hand forward and grabbed something off of Kate's shoulder. He then held a spider between his fingers.

"EW! Oh, my God!" she shrieked in disgust. I laughed quietly as did Sarah and Chase dropped it and steped on it.

"They're all over the place here. Thank you." she told him sighing.

"See? Chivalry's not dead after all." Sarah said with a dreamy smile.

"No, it just transferred in." Kate said as she looked at him with dark eyes and a smile.

"Oh, hey, we're gonna go into town tomorrow and pick up some things. Do you need to pick up some stuff?" Kate asked him. She then turned to me.

"You can come too, if you like?"

"Sure." He answered quickly. _Something is not right with him… _I thought. They then looked to me and I smiled.

"That'll be great; I haven't been able to pick anything up since I just got here." It was true, and I could ask some questions, get some answers. They all smiled.

"I'm in 311." Chase told us.

"Great." Kate smiled again. _Yeah, her boyfriend _really _wouldn't like this._

Kate and Sarah said goodnight and left me and Chase outside their door.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" He offered politely.

"No, that's okay. I'm just a few over." I waved my hand dismissively, hoping he would get the idea.

"Nonsense, I'll walk you." he smiled and offered me his arm. I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay, if you must." I didn't take his arm, putting my hand into my pocket for my key.

"So I take it you're new, too?" He asked as we walked through the dark halls.

"Uh-huh," I hummed my reply.

"Yeah, me too,"

"I got that." he smiled, showing perfect white teeth. Something about him seemed forced. Not quite right. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"This is me." I told him as we came to a stop at my door.

"Should I stop by before we leave?" he asked. I shook my head and tried to make it seem like I didn't want to hit him for being kind of weird and overly nice.

"No, it's fine. If you come by too early I might kill you." he laughed, but what he didn't know was that I wasn't kidding.

"Okay, I'll meet you at Kate's." I nodded and opened my door.

"Thanks, Chase." he nodded.

"Night, Sky." something about the way he said my name made me think he was used to it, like he knew it from somewhere. I closed my door and locked it.

* * *

"So, did you know the dorms are co-ed?" I asked my brother over the phone as I put together my things and got ready to take a shower.

_"No! Are you __serious__?" _I laughed some and answered.

"Yeah, I mean, guys probably walk around in the morning in a towel," I teased.

_"Sam! Sam, why didn't you tell me you were putting our sister in a co-ed dorm?" _Dean yelled at Sam.

_"Sorry?" _Sam said in the background. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can I talk to Sammy for a minute?"

_"Yeah, sure… Sam." _

"_Ow," _I heard a low hiss.

"Did Dean throw the phone at you?" I asked in amusement.

_"Yeah, good old Dean… anyway, what's new, Sky?" _I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Nothing new, just got back from a party."

_"A party?" _he asked, a little amused a little worry.

"Yeah, it was okay, the cops broke it up."

_"Cops?" _I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'll tell you later. It's 2:00 AM here. Tell Dean I said bye, and I'll talk to you soon." he sighed.

_"Alright, Sky. Hey, don't forget why you're there." _I nodded.

"I have this, Sam. Don't worry."

_"Okay. Bye Skylyn." _I smiled sadly.

"Bye Sammy." I hung up and grabbed the last of my things and headed for the showers. Walking down the dark, empty hallways seemed calming somehow, not as creepy as one might think.

"Sky?" I turned around and saw a short blonde girl in a towel and flip fops.

"Hey, Sarah," I greeted her.

"I'm just getting back from the showers. That's where you're heading?" I nodded and she smiled.

"Okay, don't worry: there should be more then enough hot water. Back home my sister used to use all of it before I got to it." I laughed with her and nodded.

"Good to know. Hey, you and Caleb seemed to like each other." More like make-out with each other with their eyes, I wanted to say. She smiled and looked down.

"Caleb's nice…"

"You mean nice-looking." I corrected and she blushed.

"That too," I shook my head at her and she ran her hand through wet hair.

"Tyler couldn't seem to take his eyes off of you." I looked at her and for some reason smiled.

"Really?" I asked quickly and then caught myself. "I mean, he's nice..."

"You mean nice-looking." she smirked and I laughed at her.

"Okay, you got me. Hey, I have to get going if we're gonna get up early." she nodded and started walking back to her room.

"Hey?" I turned around when I heard her again and she smiled softly.

"I wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me tonight." I waved my hand.

"No problem."

"Really, it's nice to know I at least know two people here that have my back." I smiled at her and turned around.

* * *

I washed my hair in the shower as the warm water ran down my body. I washed the last of my shampoo from my long hair and sighed as I rubbed my neck. The warm water felt good on my aching bones and I closed my eyes, losing myself to the feeling. I then saw a flash of bight light behind my eyelids and heard something sound like breaking glass. I opened my eyes, not moving and then shut off the water. I listened for a few moments and heard nothing. I grabbed my towel from the hook by the shower door.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Is anyone there?" No one answered and I carefully got out of the shower. I looked around the large bathroom and didn't see anyone. I then got down on my knees holding on to my towel and looked under the toilet stalls. I then looked to the middle of the floor and walked over. I then got down on my knees again and picked up a piece of broken light boil. Looking up, I saw three brightly lit lights with the fourth one lying on the floor and a piece in my hand. I then felt like someone was breathing on me and got up quickly and turned around. No one was there. I shook my head. _Hunters senses. _That was all it was. I walked out of the bathroom and looked both ways down the hall before walking out. I walked slowly down the hall and stopped halfway to my room when I felt like someone was watching me again. I turned around and saw no one, I then turned around and backed away some when I saw a tall blonde.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he smiled calmly and my heart slowed down.

"I just got back." I nodded.

"You didn't scare me, I just felt like someone was watching me in the showers." I explained to Reid and he looked at me much like he did this morning.

"Hey, eyes up here." I told him as he looked at how short the towel was. He smirked and walked down the hall some.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we?" he asked as he nodded down the hall, toward where the bathrooms were.

"Um," I mumbled.

"Come on, it's okay." he held his hand out and I nodded.

"Yeah, okay." We walked down the hall quietly and he opened the bathroom door. He then started walking around some, tapping his fingers on his chin a few times.

"I don't see anyone." He said as he walked behind me and breathed down my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"I said I _felt _like someone was watching me, not that I _saw _anyone." he chuckled and I turned around to face him.

"You got a temper, don't you?" I smirked.

"Only when I'm pissed off." He smirked back. He seemed like a player, but nice enough. It didn't feel like he was the one watching me, what was watching me almost made me feel dark and cold. Reid just made me feel like a piece of meat.

"Come on, I'll walk you back." I nodded; far pass caring enough to say no.

"Hey, can you tell me something?" I asked after a few seconds of walking.

"Sure." He said like a question.

"How did you fix Sarah's car?" He laughed some and shook his head, his hair looking pale in the dim light.

"Really, it was easy." I looked up at him with a hard to believe face and he sighed. "I might tell you sometime."

"And now's not a good time?" I asked.

"As good as any." He said with a smirk. I shook my head. _Boys._

"This is me…" I said as we came to a stop at my door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked with a smirk. I grinned and leaned into him.

"Would you like that?" I whispered against his ear.

"Yes…" he almost hissed. I smirked and backed up.

"Too bad, but thanks for walking me back." I smiled and opened my door.

"Tease." He muttered and I smirked as I closed the door. After I got dressed and ready for bed, I salted the door and crawled in bed. Something very weird was going on at Spenser, and until I figured it out, I would be here longer than I thought.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get out! Its been a busy year and I hope you all have been doing great! I have six concerts I'm going to this month so I'll try to update before things start getting crazier! I had it all written out and everything, I was just putting off editing! I'm a bad person! Anyway… Tyler and Sky met, and we'll find out where things go with them in the next chapter! Please review! Thank you! **

**~Angel**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Love Like This –The Summer Set**

**Remedy -****Hot Water Music  
**

**One Day, Robots Will Cry –Cobra Starship**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	3. Break Stuff

**Hey everyone! First of all, just know that I am NOT DEAD! I am so, so, so incredibly sorry for this very overdue update! A lot has been going on in my life and some pretty serous stuff has been happening in my family, but there has also been some very good stuff, too.**

**I've been working on my music a lot lately, and I'm proud to say my brother and I have form a bit of a band. :) It's not much yet, but we're working on it.**

**I'm still writing, as you can see, so that's good too.**

**I also got a new job. Granted, it doesn't pay, but the responsibly is good for me, I think. Good for any young person.**

**And I just got back from a trip to Florida! It was fun, but that heat is just not for me! Sorry!**

**I will also be updating my other story, Not As It Seems very soon! So look out for that! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me, and I'm sorry for leaving you all for so long! But you all have been in my heart, and your kind words mean so much to me! So, so much! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, read, favored, Etc… I love you. Thank you.**

**Please review this chapter. I'll send you a preview of the next chapter if you do! *wink wink***

**Thank you!**

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

Most of the next morning went by quickly. I woke up close to 10:00 A.M. and couldn't get back to sleep, so I spent most of the time I had before meeting Kate and Sarah reading. Yes, instead of sleeping in some more, I read.

I was the most exciting person in the world.

But I didn't have anything to do, and going back to sleep would only give me a headache.

When the time finally came to get up, I finally got tried, but I pulled through and woke myself up again. I never understood why I always felt so hyper, but then when it came time when I had to do something, I felt so… down. It probably had to do with my mind. I was just _telling_ myself I was tried. I watched a thing on TV about that once; mind over matter, they call it. It's not like I ever tried it, though. Maybe I should—it could help out with the life I live.

Getting dressed and getting my stuff together, I found time to brush my hair and put on some light eyeliner. Dean said no boys, but that didn't mean I couldn't look good for them. Looking but not touching isn't so bad, and it's a lot less trouble. If only I could tell Dean that and all of his many conquests. Grabbing my backpack, I started for the door, only stopping and turning back around when I remember my cell phone.

Sam and Dean would freak if I missed their everyday check-in call. I guess they thought I was going to go off and get myself killed, or something. Which, being me, I could. I wasn't a very careful person. But I still knew how to kill someone's ass, so that was good. Fun, too. As soon as I was out of my door, I was aware of the sound of running, and looked down the lone hall to see Kate running straight toward me, her dark ponytail whipping back and forth.

_Guess I'm better at timing than I thought._

"Oh my God, Sky! Did you hear about the dead kid?" Kate asked me first thing as she came running up, breathing a little hard. I locked my door. _Dead kid?_

"What?" I questioned in confusion. It was way too early for this. Everyone else was still probably asleep. I wish I were still asleep, but Kate's words got me into hunter mode.

"Here." she handed me a newspaper, trying to catch her breath. I hoped she wasn't going to pass out or something. That wouldn't be good. I read the headline:

**Student Found Dead of Overdose:**

_**Police Break Up Annual Spenser Party—**_

"This happened last night?" I asked her as I read more. _This wasn't good._

"Yeah, like, right after we left! Scary, isn't it?" she said as Sarah came around the corner, her fingers running through her blonde hair.

"Wow, can you believe that?" Sarah asked, nodding toward the paper and yawning some. I guess she thought it was too early, too.

"Really weird," I agreed. But on the inside, I was expecting this. It was why I was here. This would make the fourth person found dead here in the last two weeks. But this would be the first one claimed _overdose. _

When the cops couldn't figure out cause of death, they always blame it on drugs. It's just how it works.

But this would be the second teenager to be killed. Things were never good when kids start turning up dead.

This could be more serious than I thought.

"Hey, I left something in my room; I'll meet you guys in a minute, okay?" I told them coolly as I unlocked my door again and they nodded.

"Yeah, meet us at our dorm." I nodded and went back in my room. Taking a deep breath, I took my phone out and dialed Sam's number. I had to tell them about this. Whatever was happening was getting more serious. I tried to get the voice out of my head, telling me I could have saved that boy if I haven't had left so soon, but I knew in my heart I couldn't. The cops were there, if I didn't leave, I would have gotten taken in, and no one really wants to know how much shit my brothers and I are wanted for.

"_Hello?" _he answered after a few rings, sounding wide awake and up-and-going._ How the hell did he do it?_ I shook my head. The boy was like a horse, I swear. He seemed to run on nothing… that lucky jerk.

"Hey, Sammy, something else happened." I told him calmly.

"_Are you okay? What happened?" _he asked in worry. I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Calm down." I told him. But I knew he wouldn't calm down. I don't even think Sam and Dean wanted to leave me here, but they knew I was old enough to start taking care of my own hunts, and besides: all I had to do here was find out what was happening then call them and tell them to get their asses over here. It wasn't that exciting now that I think about it. It was like I wasn't _fully _alone on this hunt. But it was better than nothing.

This was my chance to prove myself; to prove that I wasn't a kid anymore and that I could take on my own hunts. Dean trusted me enough to let me do this alone, and I wasn't gonna let him down. Not if I could help it.

As soon as we read about the first person going missing, we knew it was something supernatural. People just don't go missing like that, not when it's another human taking part.

The first woman to go missing—Mrs. Rebecca Heart, I believe—was gone for three days. She walked out her front door to go get some meds for her ill husband only to never come back. Then she finally showed up; dead. Some kids found her body while playing in the woods behind their home one Sunday evening. Cause of death: Unknown. The cops were still _looking into it_, they claimed.

The second girl found was Amanda White. She was just sixteen. She had been out parting with her friends when they all thought it would be a good idea for Amanda to go home and try to score some booze from her parent's liquor case since they were out of town. It was a good idea until they went looking for her a few hours later, only to find her dead on her bedroom floor, laying in a pool of vodka, the bottle still open and clutched loosely in her hand. Death: Heart attack.

No healthy sixteen-year-old should have a heart attack. Something caused that, and it couldn't have been normal.

The third woman found was single thirty-one year old Jessica Thomas. She was found just on the borderline of Ipswich, her car on the side of the road, perfectly fine. Jessica, well, she was found fifteen feet from her car; on the other side of the road, almost like she had been running from something—_someone_. Cause of death: Poisoning. What kind of poisoning? The cops wouldn't say.

More like didn't know.

Those are the kind of things we hunters look for; the supernatural happenings. This poor kid was the second young one, the first male to be killed. So whatever it was, it wasn't sticking to any peculiar group.

That is never a good thing.

But I was more than happy to take this one for the team.

"_Is she okay?" _I heard Dean ask in the background. I could also hear the Impala, so I knew they were on the road for the day, probably taking care of their hunt while I was still partly looking for mine. Some people have all the luck.

"_She's fine. What happened, Sky?" _I sighed again. Maybe I shouldn't have called him. Sammy liked to worry a lot. And Dean liked to freak out when I was alone. They really were _too _much.

"I don't know, really. Last night, after I got back from the party, I took a shower and felt like something was watching me. Now it wasn't a spirit or anything, nothing got cold. It might have been a damn peeping tom for all I know or care, but whatever it was I didn't see it. And then today, I wake up and some kid is found dead at the party I went to." I explained.

"_Did it say what happened?"_

"Overdose, but you know that probably isn't true, I mean, kids do drugs and drink at parties, but a lot of weird shit has been going on and now a kid's dead." I told him. It was mainly young people who were always showing up dead, which was kind of strange, but the young ones were more intone with that kind of spiritual thing, more willing to believe, so that's probably why. I think that was another reason why Sam and Dean were extra worried about me. But they also knew that sending me to Spacer was our best bet, since I was in the same age range. The right age range to get close to the problems without people questioning me too much.

"_Yeah, I know. Hey, if this is too much for you, you don't have to do it. Me and Dean will come and get you." _I rolled my eyes at his soft, caring tone and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Thank you, Sammy, really. But I can do this, and I need to. You and Dean keep working on your hunt and I'll call you when I know something new. Okay?" he sighed and I pictured him nodding.

"_Okay, I'll call you later, Dean and I got a lead on this Ohio thing and we're checking it out now." _

"Oh, okay. Be careful."

"_You too, bye, Sky,"_

"Sammy," I hung up and sighed.

"I have this." I told myself.

"I have to do this alone."

* * *

"That's what you're getting?" Sarah asked as I put some chips in my basket. Ipswich was a small town where it seemed like everyone knew everyone and gossip spread like wildfire. All of the stores and houses were close together and many of the stores were family-owned and seemed to go back many generations. Everything had that old look and feel, with the added Starbucks and smoothie place to liven things up a bit. The more reason for something supernatural to take place: small towns make for freaky things to happen.

I smirked.

"Yeah, it's all I need to make my room complete." she shook her head and went back to looking at some magazines. Looking up from all of the different candy goods this small Rid-Aid had, I saw Chase walking toward us, a grin on his face. I had almost forgotten he was here with us; he was so quiet until spoken to. He barely said anything in the car ride over. I was just glad Kate offered to take the backseat, so I wouldn't have to sit with him again.

"Ohh, good find, Winchester." he told me as he looked at my basket. I didn't remember telling him my last name, but I was pretty sure Kate or Sarah could have filled him in, so I didn't question it.

"Thanks." I said, turning away from him some. I still didn't trust him completely. I actually didn't trust anyone much, only my brothers—only my family. I then walked back to where we left Kate in the small cleaning aisle, looking to find something that would get that really-weird-really-funky-smell-out-of-my-damn-room, as she put it, and found her talking with someone.

And by someone I mean tell, dark, handsome _guy_, someone. I smiled. _You can look, just don't touch…_ he wasn't really my type if I had one, but he sure was pretty good-looking, and I know when to admire the view when the time calls for it.

"Oh, hey, Caleb, right?" I asked as I walked up. Kate broke off from what she was saying and sent a small smile my way.

"Right and you're Sky Winchester." he replied with a smile. His teeth were really white. I wonder if he could blind someone with that smile. Yeah, I was a girl and I was getting pretty sappy. I need to man up, in the girl sense of the word.

"Is it just me, or does everyone here know my last name?" I asked as I shook my head. He chuckled.

"I think Tyler told me."

"Tyler?" I questioned. He smiled politely.

"Yeah, you talked to him last night, he has dark hair—"

"I know who he is." I cut him off with a smile. Kate gave me a sideways look, the one that said she wanted to talk more later. I walked right into that one. Really, I was a sad girl.

"Oh. Hey…" Sarah said as she walked up and met Caleb's eyes.

"Hi there." he answered back with a bigger smile than before. They both kind of just stood there smiling at each other. I moved from foot to foot, trying not to look at them.

"Well this is awkward…" I muttered, only to have Kate nod her agreement. No more than a second later Chase ran up wearing a pair of stupid oversize glasses, grinning and looking very idiotic.

"Boo!" he shouted playfully. Kate laughed that girly laugh girls like to do so much and hit him playfully.

"You scared me!" I wanted to roll my eyes. It looked like there was something going on in her mind that was forgetting her boyfriend.

I didn't know her boyfriend much—not at all, really—but I knew he probably wouldn't have liked what was going on. Not one bit.

I'm very into the whole stand-by-your-man thing. Not that I have a man to stand by, but still. If you're with someone, stay with them, and only them. Don't go around sharing your 'goods' with just anyone.

"Hey man," Chase shook Caleb's hand as he took off the glasses and let them hang loosely by his side.

"I'm gonna see if Pogue wants to catch that new Bard Pitt flick tonight. Who else wants to go?" she asked in a sing-song kind of voice. _Good, Kate. Remember your boyfriend!_

"I will," Chase said with a smile.

"Great," Kate smiled at him. _Pogue, who?_

"I've got errands to run for my mother." Caleb answered.

"I've already seen it." Sarah said after looking at Caleb.

"Sky?" Kate asked.

"I think I'm just gonna hang around town some, look around."

It seemed like a good idea to me; to get to know the town and its people; look for any signs of weirdness. It's what all good hunters do and I like to think of myself as a good hunter—wouldn't want to shame the Winchester name. Besides, I was getting kind of hungry and I was more than sure this town had a place I could get a decent burger at.

She nodded and went to pay for her things.

"Do you feel like running errands?" Caleb asked Sarah. I didn't feel insulted that he only asked her. It was clear they were undressing each other with their eyes, and I wanted _no _part in that.

"Sure!" she answered in the same second. They smiled at each other and Sarah and I went to pay for our things. Even though I had to pretty much lure Sarah away from Caleb with a promise of letting her go back to his side as soon as her stuff was paid for. I didn't think anybody would like it if she walked out without paying for her stuff just because she was too busy staring at his pretty face.

"So, Caleb's looking cute today." I said quietly to Sarah as I paid for my stuff. Ipswich was also pretty cheap. Or it could just be the fact that most of everything I brought was 'junk food'. Whatever, I love the stuff. Not only was Ramen Noodles good—they were cheap as hell. I love the world sometimes.

"Yeah…" she answered with a giggle.

"Well…" I dragged out.

"Well…" she mocked. I pushed her some and shook my head.

"You should go for it, Kate told me he doesn't have a girlfriend." I told her, recalling the way Kate named all the guys at the party last night: _Single, not single, on again-off again, too creepy to find out, just stay away from that guy! He talks with his mouth full! _Yes. Kate knew her men. Sarah blushed and I stopped grilling her.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"Naw, I never had time for one." more like never in one place long enough for one, and having two older brothers. Well, I guess Sam would be okay if I started dating, but Dean? Yeah, I don't even wanna think about what he would do to the poor guy.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" she said a little too loudly.

"Sarah!" she bit her lip and handed the cashier the money for her stuff.

"Sorry," she whispered. I rolled my eyes. What the hell if I told her some truth in my life? I wouldn't be here long and come next year, she wouldn't even recall my name.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"Wow." she mused.

"It's not that shocking." I told her as the cashier handed her the bag of paid goods.

"I guess not, I mean, it's not like you're unattractive." she told me and I raised a brow at her. What was I supposed to say? _Thank you. I'm glad you're not ugly, too? _Yeah. I think not.

"I didn't mean it like that! You're really pretty!" she told me quickly and I laughed.

"It's okay, I got it. And thanks. You are too, and I bet Caleb thinks so too." she blushed again and I chuckled. Teenage girls… this is what I've been missing out on.

"You should go; don't keep him waiting." she nodded and we walked over to Caleb.

"It was nice seeing you again, Caleb." I said sweetly as I put my bag in my backpack. I already had a lot in this backpack, and a few books were the least of anyone's worries.

"Yeah, you too… do you need a ride somewhere, or something?" he asked kindly. I shook my head and smiled; _cute and a gentleman?_ Some girls get all the luck. Too bad Sarah already has dibs.

"No thanks, I'm good." he nodded and we said our goodbyes.

* * *

I walked around town aimlessly for a little bit, stopping every now and then to read some sign about the town; how old things were, how some old dead person build this and that and whatnot. By the time it was close to 2:00 P.M., I was long pass hungry, having not found quite the right place to eat. I wasn't picky, but did I really wanna eat in a place filled with old people? It would be weird being the only one young enough to eat anything without turning to ash. Having had enough, I went back down Main Street and took a left, heading straight for the StarBucks I passed earlier.

I just got a cookie and the largest, sweetest frappuccino they had. Dean told me no more sugar after my latest incident when I had way too many sodas and started practicing my knife throwing. Inside the Motel room, while Sammy and him slept. Not my proudest moment. But Dean wasn't here, and I really needed sugar to get me up and going. He would understand if he were here. He just might hide from me.

As I was leaving and walking out the door, someone ran into me and took me and my drink to the ground.

_Just one of those days/don't wanna wake up/everything is… everybody sucks! _Those lyrics came to mind as I hit the hard ground. I should really have more balance. Dad wouldn't be too happy about that.

All I heard from the ground were the people sitting outside at the little Starbucks tables laughing and some muted whispers. Some people are real pains.

"Great." I mumbled from the ground, my eyes closed. Well, this was kind of embarrassing.

"Oh, God, I am _so_ sorry!" A smooth voice said as the guy helped me to my feet. I finally opened my eyes half way, but kept looking down. The sidewalk was now pink and foamy. All kinds of insects will be eating well tonight. Too bad I can't say the same for me.

"I'm not God, but its okay." I replied and wiped my hands on my jeans.

I then looked up into blue eyes. Amazing baby blue eyes; _really _blue eyes—_stop! Control yourself, Skylyn Winchester!_ This is why Dean doesn't let me out of the Impala. I jump the first good-looking guy I see.

"I'm really sorry…" His apology stopped short and he stared at me just like he did last night. I wasn't complaining, because everything with eyes knew I was too busy starting openly at him.

"Tyler Simms." I said with a small smile.

"Skylyn Winchester." he answered back. All I could think was; _had my name always sounded that good to me before_? Because it sure sounded pretty damn beautiful in that moment.

"I didn't think I would see you again this soon, and let's just say I didn't think you would push me to the ground." I said jokingly. He blushed. Could this boy get anymore adorable?

He was wearing dark washed jeans and his black T-shirt showed from the inside of his light gray hoodie, zipped only halfway up. His dark hair was short and spiked and if Dean saw him right now, he would probably look right at him and utter the words: "Pretty-Boy douche." I thought he looked damn fine, though. But maybe that was just me. He had that whole sweet young boy thing going on.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't see you and I was looking at my phone…" he said worriedly, his hand clutching an iPhone.

"It's okay. It's a good thing you didn't drop that thing. I had one once. Well, more like for a day and a half. It was great until I dropped it and it smashed into a million little pieces." I sighed sadly. That was a sad day. Sam rubbed my back while I stared at; lying lone and broken in the street. Dean was walking away backward very slowly, knowing he was going to get it big time for being the one to jump out from behind the Impala while I was walking by, texting Bobby about how great iPhone's were. Dean knew better than to talk to me for a few days.

He still hasn't replaced that phone.

"But still. You knocked me down, destroyed my drink, _and _my day." I told him, my voice low. His blue eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speck but nothing came out. He tried again:

"I'm so sorry. I was just…I should have been… I'm really—" I laughed. _He was so cute when he was tongue twisted. _

"I was just kidding." I smiled, shaking my head. I liked messing with people. My brothers liked to call me a bit of a lunatic.

"Right." he said and put his hands in his pockets, his cheeks still looking red. I didn't know what else to say or do, so I just looked down and kicked at the wasted cup.

"So… what are you doing here?" he asked, a bit unsure in his own question. I smirked and waved my hand toward the ground.

"Well, it looked good. I don't know if it was, now." his eyes widen some and he ran a hand though his hair nervously.

"God, I'm sorry." I laughed again.

"It's okay, stop apologizing." I smiled at him and ran my hand though my own hair. I was a bit of a mirror-er, sometimes following someone else's gestures.

"Can I at least buy you a new one? Make up for it?" he asked, still sounding nervous. I bit my lip and nodded. Don't ask me why I did it. I wouldn't know what to tell you, but I do know that the smile he gave me was probably the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. But I just smiled and kept nodding.

"Sure. And just so you know, it was a large."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Thank you so much for reading and please review! It would mean so much to me! I'm back for good and I'm not going anywhere! Not As It Seems will be updating shortly! Thank you! Please review! Have a great day!**

**-Angel**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Everyone's Alone -Drive A**

**Holiday From Real -Jack's Mannequin**

**Break Stuff -Limp Bizkit **


	4. Girls Freak Me Out

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been gone, but I'm back now! Yay! I will be updating this story every Monday, so fear no more! This chapter kind of sucks, but I swear: the next one will be so much better! I honestly just got stuck with this one, but don't give up on me! Next chapter will be great, and you will be surprised as to just what will go down! Please review! All reviewers will get a preview of next week's chapter! Just tell me you want one! :)**

**I do not own Supernatural, or The Covenant. Man, I wish I did! That's like, so many hot guys in one place—I'd be falling all over myself!**

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

"Here you go…" Tyler put a new drink in front of me and I smiled at him. He was still as cute as ever and I had been wordlessly sitting down at a small table for two by the window, staring at him as he waited in the Starsbucks line. He insisted on getting me another drink, and who was I to deny those blue eyes? Really, it would be unlawful.

"Thank you." I said softly. He sat down across from me and I looked up at him, smiling. He stared at the table and had a far away look in his eyes, almost like he was lost. He then looked back up at me and I couldn't help but laugh at his deer in headlights expression.

"Hey… I'm not gonna bite." I teased and he blushed.

"Sorry." he muttered. Tyler Simms was so shy it was adorable.

"Unless you're into that kind of thing, 'cause it's cool if you are." I said with a wink, and his cheeks reddened. I laughed. He was _so_ adorable.

"I'm just kidding." I said.

"Sorry…" he muttered again.

"Hey, what did I tell you? No more apologizing." he nodded and finally looked me in the eyes. _Whoa._ Those eyes really were blue. The bluest blue I had ever seen. I must have looked like a freak because I couldn't look away.

"So how do you like Spenser so far?" he asked. I wanted to shake my head. It was such a normal question to ask someone. I guess I couldn't expect him to utter his undying love for me anytime soon. Though, that would be flattering. It always is when that happens.

"It's okay, I guess. School starts tomorrow, so…" I looked around, looking at all the other people in this place. Most of them were middle-aged and were on lap tops. The only other young person in here was the teenage girl working the counter, and I didn't miss the way her face lit up when she saw Tyler. Not that it bothered me or anything…

"I guess we'll see." I looked back at him and smiled.

"Oh, right." he said kind of awkwardly. We sat for about three minutes not talking and it got to the point of no turning back. I wasn't good at making small talk. I sucked at it, really, always counting on the other person to offer up a subject. I mean. Here I was, sitting down in a Starbucks and talking to a guy that I've knew for less than 24 hours. Dean and Sam would be so pissed.

_But Sam and Dean aren't here, _the voice in my head reminded me,

_And they would_ love_ for you to get closer to a few people… _very _close…_

I shook my head. I needed to get it together.

"So the weather seems nice." he broke the silence and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, sure," I said plainly. He muttered something that sounded like

'Weather?" and 'idiot' I smiled at him and dug my hand in my pocket. There is always Plan B when something isn't going your way.

"Do you like magic?" I asked lightly. He looked at me with a grin and I felt like I was missing out on something.

"What kind?" he asked as he leaned over the table some, moving his crossed arms away from his chest and lay his arms down on the table. I licked my lips..

"The kind that can either win you a drink at the bar or get you into a fight," I told him with a grin. He smiled again and his blue eyes looked brighter.

"Ah, you mean scams?" I shrugged.

"I like to think of it more as a profession." he laughed and it sounded like music, it was so carefree and light. I'm pretty sure I melted a little bit on the inside.

"Okay." He said. "Let's see what you got."

* * *

"No, no! You can't do that!" I told Tyler, laughing as I pushed his hands away from the cup on the table.

"Ah, come on! I can't move it? Not even a little?" he asked with a pout. I shook my head smiling.

"No, you can't. Try again." after I had showed him the first trick, or _scam _if you will, things had gotten better and didn't seem awkward at all. He was actually a pretty nice guy when he got over his shyness and opened up. He seemed to be enjoying my company as much as I was enjoying his. I was _really_ enjoying his company.

"Okay, I give. What is the answer now, Your Greatness?" I laughed and he smiled. Tyler Simms had a great smile; big and boyish and bright.

"Okay. Since you already bought me a drink, and might I add a delicious one at that," I took a sip and licked my lips. I would be up the walls tonight, it was so sweet. Dean banned sugar from me. I wasn't supposed to have any because of the way it made me, but Dean wasn't here, so he could suck that rule.

"I will give you the answer." he stared at my lips and I felt myself blush. Since when did I blush? Guys don't make me blush. I make _them _blush. I make them fall all over the place! Not the other way around!

"Okay…" I muttered, having lost some of my lightness after over-thinking things. I then did the trick, using the extra straw on the table to hook into his Root Beer bottle and lift it up.

"Ohh, you did _not _just pull that over on me!" he said as he ran his hand over his face and I gigged. At least this wasn't a bar and he wasn't some drunken guy who wanted to beat on me for tricking him out of $50.00 bucks. And, to be fair, we weren't playing for money. Didn't want him to know I was a real con artist, did I? And what kind of person would I be to take money from such a cute face?

"Oh, I think I just did." I replied, smiling easily. I then pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and looked at the clock. I felt my eyes widened.

"It's 5:30!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my bag and got to my feet, not really knowing where I was going, but knowing I spent way too much time doing nothing at all.

"Wow, that late?" Tyler looked at his watch and then got to his feet as well.

"I didn't mean to keep you for so long." he said quietly as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at me.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't get out much anyway." I said with a small grin. I actually got out _too _much. I just didn't have anyone besides my brother to hang out with. Dean was all I had for the years Sam was gone. Dad let Dean go off and do his own hunts and most of the time he thought it was easier if I went with him as well. Meaning I didn't get to see Dad often.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I heard him mumble.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned, but he shook his head.

"Nothing, I have to be heading back to Spenser. Do you need a ride?" I smirked and he blushed. I have such a dirty mind.

"I mean, can I drop you off somewhere?" I thought about it some and then shrugged. I didn't think of that when I told Kate to go off with Chase, and I guess the only way I was getting back to Spencer was a cab.  
"Sure, if it's not too much trouble, you can give me a ride." I smiled at him and he bit his lip. My eyes followed the movement and I noticed how soft and smooth they looked. _Stop it, Sky. No thoughts of boys and how soft their lips are, _I reminded myself. I needed to get myself together.

"My cars just around the block." he told me as we walked out of Starbucks. It was colder now—the wind was picking up and leaves were blowing in the wind and down the street. It was beautiful. I smiled as I followed Tyler down the sidewalk. I liked it here, and I shouldn't have.

"What's your middle name?" I asked as we walked quietly down the street and to his car.

"What?" he asked as he looked sideways at me. The wind blew his short hair and I had to remind myself that I didn't know this boy, and that I shouldn't have wanted to know this boy. But I was curious, and that was going to be the death of me.

"What's your middle name?" I questioned again.

"Why?" he asked, looking confused and coming to a stop.

"Why did you want to know my last name?" he shrugged and I smiled.

"Okay then, see? Sometimes you just need to know something." I explained and he smiled while shaking his head. He started walking again.

"Nathaniel," he said, looking at me.

"My middle name is Nathaniel." I smiled, repeating the name in my head a few times.

"That's not so bad. I kind of like it." I told him as I pulled my hair from my ponytail and shook it free around me.

"There. That's better." I mused out loud.

"Feel better?" he asked with a small grin and I nodded. My hair picked up in the breeze and I smiled wider.

"Yeah, I don't know why I put my hair up anyway. I like it better down." he nodded and we turned a corner.

"Here we are." we stopped in front of the Hummer from last night and I stared at it, pushing the dirty blonde hair out of my eyes.

"This is _your _car?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered with a smirk.

"Then why did Reid dive it last night?" his smirk went away and he glared.

"He likes to dive, and he's my best friend, so why not?" he walked to the passenger door and opened it for me. _Uh, it's your car, dude, that's why!_ I wanted to tell him, but I kept to myself.

"My, aren't we a gentleman?" I teased and he smiled.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I got into the car and he shut the door. I let myself think for one crazy second if I were crazy for getting in a car with him. But that thought went away fast and I laughed at myself. Right. Like Tyler Simms was dangerous.

"Are you normally this trusting of people you've just met?" Tyler asked as he got in and started the car. I shook my head, picking my seat belt on.

"No, not really, I only trust my family." I told him the truth.

"Then why do you trust me?" he asked, looking at me quickly and then putting on his seat belt.

"Who said I trusted you?" I asked with a small smile.

"You just got in a car with me. You don't know if I plan on taking you somewhere and killing you." he told me seriously. I shook my head.

"You won't do that." I said without question.

"I won't?" I shook my head again.

"No."

"How can you be sure?" he asked as he pulled onto the road and started heading back to Spenser.

"I just know. I'm good with people like that. Besides," I smirked and he looked over at me.

"I think I could take you." he laughed, but what he didn't know was that I probably could if he didn't try anything funny.

"Okay. If you say so,"

"I _do._" he shook his head and smiled as we drove out of town.

* * *

"No way, you do not like Screeching Weasel?" I said, as I went though his iPod as we drove back to Spencer. It was a semi-long drive back to the school, and the conversation kind of died after a few minutes. All I knew was that I had to keep him talking. I saw his iPod lying on the seat, so that was a start. It turned out Tyler Simms had pretty good taste in music, and I liked most of it, too.

"You know who they are?" he asked me in surprise.

"Yeah, they're great. The Beatles, Green Day, Cobra Starship, Led Zeppelin? This is like _my _playlist." I told him in disbelief. I had never met someone who liked the same music as me. I honestly thought I was in love. Well, in the music sense, when it came to Tyler Simms.

"You like Cobra Starship?" he asked. I huffed.

"Well, yeah! They're killer. Gabe's like a ball of energy."

"Yeah, that guy's cool." he said with a smile. I just about melted. Putting his iPod down, I turned toward him and stared. I stared at people a lot, trying to figure them out and everything. And, Tyler had a great face for staring at.

"So, what else do you like?" he asked after a minute, only looking half-way freaked out that I just spend the last four minutes staring at him.

"Um… I like cold pizza, I'm addicted to candy, but you'll never be able to tell with the way you never see me with any because I eat it too fast. I love music and old cars. I'm a Leo, and my favorite color is blue." I said all in one breathe. I then looked at him.

"How was that?" he looked over at me and nodded.

"That was… wow, a lot." I laughed and leaned back in the leather seat, closing my eyes.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm named after my grandfather; I have my father's eyes but my mother's passion I guess. I'm the youngest of my friends, '_Psycho_' is my favorite movie, and I'm on the swim team." _Wow, sounds dreamy._

"That's cool." I thought that would have come out better than calling him dreamy. Maybe Dean was right: I _am _boy obsessed. Hell—if Dean saw Tyler Simms—I think even he would know why.

"What's your swim?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of what he looked like without a shirt.

"Butterfly." _water running down his body…_

"Maybe I could watch you swim sometime." _oh, God. Why did I just say that? _I looked at him and he still had his eyes on the darkling road.

"Sure. I mean, if you want, you can. You don't have to." he broke off, sighing with a slight blush.

"Okay. We'll see." I smiled at him, and he seemed to take a deep breath.

* * *

"Okay. Last question since we're running out of time." I told Tyler as we pulled into Spencer. Town was an hour from Spencer, and we had to find something to do on the way back, so we played the game of 'If'.

"If you got arrested for murder, who would you call with your telephone call from prison, and why?" he laughed and took a turn.

"I thought you told me that I _wasn't _a murderer before you got in the car?" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my neck. Tyler was an interesting boy. He never quite gave me the answer I was looking for, but I was never disappointed.

"You could always lose contend of your body for a few odd minutes and kill some people." I told him.

"Do you always ask people the randomness of questions?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Only when I feel like it." I replied. He asked me what dorm I was staying in, and I told him. He smiled as he pulled up to it and stopped the car.

"Are you going to answer the question?" I asked. He sighed and turned in his seat to face me, and I was reminded at how good-looking he truly was: with his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, he was actually kind of beautiful for a guy. I needed to slap myself in the face, really hard, and for a long time.

"Fine... I would probably call Reid." He said with a sigh.

"The not so bright one," I quoted him from last night and he nodded.

"Like I said: he's my best friend, and if I were to call my parents…" he trailed off, a far away look in his eyes.

"Someone would be arresting my _mother _for murder on _me_." I laughed at the quiet tone his voice had taking and undid my seat belt.

"Thanks for the ride, and the drink." I told him with a smile. He nodded.

"It was the least I could do. I mean, I spilled your drink in the first place." he told me, that weird face from before coming back.

"It's okay; I had fun." I assured him.

"You had fun sitting in a Starbucks for 3 hours?" he asked in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," _isn't that the truth? _But he would never know, and no matter how cute or nice he was—I couldn't tell him anything, and I was here to hunt. Not to go crazy over the first—okay, well—_second _guy to talk to me since I've been here. Reid was the first.

"Yeah, I guess there is." I smiled at him and was about to open my door when his voice stopped me.

"Hey, don't I get one last question?" with a smiled I turned to him.

"Maybe just one." he smiled and then looked kind of nervous.

"Do you wanna go to Nicky's with me tonight?" I stared at him for a few moments and then a smile took over my face.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Tyler Nathaniel Simms?" I asked him and he huffed.

"No, I'm not… it's a bar, I mean, everyone's going to be there… it's not really a date…. Yes. I'm asking you out on a date." he gave up his ongoing rush of words and then looked at me with a sort of panic. I chuckled and looked down, my eyes closed.

"It's okay, I don't know what came over me, I—"

"Shut up, Tyler Simms." I said, biting my lip and looking over at him.

"I would love to go out with you tonight." he released a breath he must have been holding and smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8:00?" I nodded.

"8:00 is fine. I'm room 219." I smiled one last time and got out of the car.

"Hey," I said before I shut the door.

"Yeah?" I smirked and bit my lip.

"You think you can handle me?" I asked him, my voice both teasing and serious. He shook his head and looked back at me.

"Do you think you can handle _me?_" I shrugged and shut the door without answering; only looking back once to see he was still sitting in his car, watching me until I got to the doors of my dorm. Once I got to my room I checked the time to see it was 6:28 p.m. With a sigh I grabbed my things to take a quick shower. Once done, and back in my room, I changed into a pair of black destroy wash skinny jeans, a black, Femme Fatale Corset, and the only pair of heels I had with me. When I was done changing, I tried to do my hair but it never listens, so I left it down in small waves. I hated my hair. Stupid thing never listened to me. It was always too long and too messy on any given occasion. I put on some silver eyeliner and clear lip gloss, just to look extra nice tonight. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had twenty minutes until Tyler got here. I took a deep breath and tried to slow the beating of my heart.

"Calm down, Sky." I told myself. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? I mean, it's not like I've never been on a date, before. Well, if you count sitting at a bar with a guy who is _sometimes _close to your age, (or the one that was on your ID), then yeah. I've been on a few dates.

"Oh, God…" I moaned. _I've never been on a _real _date! _A knock sounded behind my closed door and I grabbed my jacket with shaky hands. Who has ever heard of a guy being twenty minutes early?

"Get it together, Sky. You never get nervous. He's just a boy." I told myself quietly. _I asked him if he could handle me… but can I handle him? _I opened the door and looked into baby blue eyes and knew I should have listened when he asked if I could handle him. He smiled and I almost stopped breathing again.

"Hey, Skylyn,"

* * *

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now, and I will be updating this story weekly, so fear no more! :) Please review and let me know what you thought, though this chapter did suck. I swear the next one is so many times better, but I just had to get this chapter out of the way. Thanks everyone, and please review! I will be giving a preview of the next chapter to everyone who reviews so long as they state in their review that they want one! Thanks!**

**P.s, Skylyn's Femme Fatale Corset is really pretty and NOT slutty at all. I'll link a picture to it on my profile if you wanna check it out!  
**

**Please review!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**The City Is At War –Cobra Starship (Amazing, amazing band! Check 'em out!)**

**Girls Freak Me Out –The Summer Set (Very good band, and I love me my John Gomez! Mm, come here, Johnny! Bring your brother, Stephen, too! Haha!)**

**Pour Some Sugar On Me (Def Leppard Cover) –The Maine (Sorry, but I love The Maine so much, and I love this cover more than Def Leppard! Sorry, but it's true! I will also be seeing/meeting The Maine again in December! Yay Maine!)**

**Please review! I'll love you forever! Please review! Review!**


End file.
